shingekinokyojin_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Military
Known to all Cities left remaining, the Military force composed of several divisions and subdivisions exists to ward off the threat of the Titans that exist to exterminate human life as it is known. Acting as humanity's last hope, these individuals face their gigantic opressors with sword and spirit, ready to carve away the tyranny they hold on Earth. Geared with training, weaponry designed to eliminate their foes, and the technology and defenses to bolster mankind as a whole. The military over Cronus is one of the strongest military divisions admist all the cities, and has earned it's right as mankind's shining defender. History Records have written that the current Military of Cronus has existed for near 150 years in total, and what this means prior to the 150 years is a mystery, but it was deduced that a reconstruction was in order due to corruption or the near extinction of Cronus at that period. Early Years During the first years of the Military's forming, the factions of Cronus were in a flux due to the threat of the Titans. Constant harrassment and invasions of the monsters put humanity that lived in Cronus on the edge of it's own extinction. To counter this; the formed Military became what is known as the Thirteen Year Revolution in which the government became a military-state. Bringing all other cities to their cause and under their wing, they pulled all human life into the city of Cronus for a last stand against what was presumed to a collective of Titans focused towards the innermost walls of Cronus. Focusing all their combined efforts in cleansing the three outer walls of Titan activity and shoving the waves of gigantic foes back to the wilderness, the military might of the Revolution cleared all of the Titans from the Walls in only thirteen years. Corruption In the remaining years after the seemingly absolute defeat of the Titans, the forces of the Revolution, Civilianship, and Military began to focus all efforts on rebuilding the walls. However, the processes involved were buried deep in the records of time, archived away in obscurity. In the years that followed, the Military-State that was incurred by the Revolution placed all non-military and grunts of the military into a beast of burden. Fashioning three walls that spanned over a large distance, adding more linking walls betwixt each of these to offer additional defenses. With humanity on a leash by the Military, the next 50 years were placed under the rule of a newly formed Empire, reigned by the corruption of power mongers. No matter Humanity's vision, they would be ruled by overlords. Whether by Titans, or by their own darkness. These overlords would become infamous, termed by the people they stomped under their heels: as the Fifty Year Empire. Reconstruction Despite the efforts by seperatists and factions that opposed the Military, the corruption and tryranny that had seeped in would not be washed out by effort, but time. Over the century, the sins of the Military's past became a distant memory. With new orders and individuals rising, and undoing the dark ways that had fallen into place. Humanity eventually felt the leash removed, and things became more of a political and civilian state. However, the Military power was still apparent as the reigning representitive of Cronus and it's small neighboring cities that had just began to form on their own. Uniform and Equipment Per the regulation of the Military, all members that join in the ranks of the Cronus combatants or divisions must wear the designated regalia. Some stipulations may vary, and variations in clothing must be custom made. All Divisions share the singular color for Cronus and it's walls, sanguine. This color outlines the seams and detail work of the Military's uniforms. Each Division has it's own colors, attributed to it's emblem and standard. These colors are the base and detail colors on their uniforms. Each Division also bares the patch of Cronus, and their selected division with their rank below it. The colors and patches are as follows: Cronus: Sanguine. *'Military Police': Black and gold. *'Scouting Legion': Blue and gold. *'Garrison': Gray and red. *'Tech Division': Black and ivory. *'Medical Division': White and red. *'Spear Unit': Black and violet. uniform5.5.jpg|Military Police uniform1.jpg|3rd Class Cronus Military Regalia uniform2.jpg|2nd Class Cronus Military Regalia uniform12.jpg|1st Class Military, Lieutenants/Captains uniform7.jpg|Division Regalia uniform13.jpg|S-class Military Regalia, CC and Generals Devices The Military's use of technological devices, developed over the years since the beginning of the rise of the Titans, has been a forefront on the thought of all soldiers. It is common place for all military units to use 3DMG's and have a knowledge of all firearms and basic tools to be implemented on the field of battle. Over the years, during the founding of Cronus, the Military formed a Technology Division to maintain, repair, distribute, and create new technological devices in order to stay safe within their walls. Over the years to come, more devices and technological aspects will be created in order to sustain an active defense against the Titans and their unique deviant types that spurn over the future. *Three Dimensional Maneuver Gear *Cannon *Firearms *Flare Gun Chain of Command In the grand scheme of things, the Military has their own sense of order to distribute labor and prevent power plays from the divisions and individuals within. Each Division has a determined aspect in which to have control over, much like the Technology Division and Medical Division, while at the same time, these two subdivisions have no overriding authority over the three primary divisions. In terms of command, the Divisions are ruled over by the royals within the Wall of Janus, but until their command is directly revealed, order is maintained by the Military Police, with secondary power equaled out between the Garrison Unit and the Scouting Legion, while within the walls however, the Garrison holds precedence. Within each division, it is lead by a Captain, and then directly below them, the ranks of a Lieutenant, and so on. Supreme control over a division and it's individuals fall under the Captain, with the Lieutenant acting as a second in command to lead incase of the Captain's absence or corruption, in which case, the Captain will soon be relieved of duty. Training Due to the nature of the Military-state, it is required within Cronus that a percentage of the population be military based in order to sustain and maintain the way of life that is free of Titans. This percentage varies from time to time, and when neccesary, drafting will occur in order to keep all divisions able bodied and armed. For both those that volunteer or become drafted, usually at a young age, the Military will induct these individuals into a large group of 500 that is numbered, 106th, 200th, etc, varying on the order in which the group was created. All within the groups will undergo training to handle weaponry and equipment, basic combat knowledge, and so forth. Due to the nature of the training, the group as a whole is not given special training for a particular division, aside from the Garrison unit, which primarily houses the highest concentration of military units. When the training is over, each individual will be called upon to join either the Garrison or Scouting Legion, with only the highest caliber of these groups, being able to join the Military Police. In order to join the other subdivisions, will require an additional period of time of special training, spanning anywhere from two months to two years, varying on the duty they wish to fall under. Divisions Garrison Unit The Garrison Unit is the Military Division incharge of manning the walls and defending those within them, positioned throughout the city and around the walls, they are the basic infantry and military of the entirety of Cronus. Having the highest number of units helps in the duties required to man and defend the walls. Working together to ward of Titans that draw near, through the use of cannon and other technological defenses. As well as securing and protecting civilian forces whenever a Titan somehow encroaches into the territories. Always active and always dutiful, the Garrison Force is respected and recognized as the Military's key defender of humanity against the scourge of the gigantic man-eaters outside the walls. Scouting Legion The Scouting Legion, the active hunters and slayers of Titans, trained and honed in the art of combat. Specializing in martial combat and in use of close quarters weaponry and short range technological devices, the Scouting Legion prides themselves as the undisputed destroyers of all Titan forces. Securing small outposts through the walls, they take an active role in trimming down the number of Titans outside the walls, as well as aiding the Garrison Unit whenever a Titan is seen inside the wall. Always the first to be on guard whenever a Deviant-titan is spotted, prepared for these unique monstrosities. While the Scouting Legion is a higher caliber of soldier, the Scouting Legion is also faced with the highest death toll - next to Civilians, due to their protocals. Military Police The Military Police is where the highest ranking soldiers preside, and in which the uppermost tier of Trainees are referred to upon completing their rites. The Military Police acts as a central government hand, presiding over all functions discretely and working primarily within the first three walls. The Military Police is superior to their Legion and Garrison brothers in skill and in rank, taking control of a situation and showing disciplene in all situations. Strict and hardened, the Military Police are servants of the royals and the government itself. Their protocals lay in keeping peace and organizing the Military as a whole, while also aiding in coordinated efforts against the Titan when the time calls. Secret Police A piece of the Military Police, is the unofficial Secret Police, a 'division' in which is rumored, but never stated as truly existing. Through the government, these Secret Police are trained in eliminating threats not from the Titans, but from within the walls themselves. Watching the masses, they intermingle seamlessly into both civilian life and into other Divisions, acting as agents and spies in order to subdue corruption and thwart any efforts to cause anarchy. Due to their psuedo-legal position in the Military, they have no obligations towards anyone but the Military Police, but also have no protection unless directly sanctioned. Subdivisions Technology Division The Technology Division, (工業明虞, Kugouminsho) also known at the Tech Corps, is one the three sub divisions of the Cronus' Military forces in which this division focuses on mechanical repair, old defenses and technological research and development. As the need for technology is quite high due to its major role in assisting humanity against these deformed monstrosities, the need for men and women to work on technology is required, thus the Technology Division is has slightly more than members than the average sub division. Like its sister division, the Technology Division is generally involved in working with the public and soldiers alike, thus they are nearly always busy when on duty, regardless of the circumstances at hand. Medical Corps The Medical Corps (医療部隊, Iryou butai) is one of the three subset divisions in the Military that deal with medical support and biological research. Due to the prodigious fatalities when encountering the Titans, members of the Medical Division are often placed inside hospitals where they assist both civilians and solders that manage to survive an encounter with the Titan, but suffer wounds in the process which is highly expected. However, members of this division also serve the general public, working to treat various diseases that may outbreak in the civilization of Cronus, or simply treating various infections, virus, etc. Whatever it may be, the medical division are nearly always on duty and busy. Spear Unit The Spear Unit, defined as the ilk and scum of the Military's divisions and subdivisions, this unique group is manned by the prison systems and lead by the current Captain-Commander directly. Filled with Cronus traitors, cowards, and assorted lowlife criminals, this group is defined as by the Captain-Commander, to be A meat shield for the other divisions. When Titans attack, the Spear Unit is sent towards the heat of battle to act as bait and to fill the frontlines in order to cushion the fall for the other Divisions that throw their lives to defending the walls. While the Spear Unit is indeed detailed with heinious men and women, they are fashioned with specialized adrenal amplifiers and surgical equipment implanted in their body in order to give then an edge in their sucidial duties. These same implants and equipment are also used to control them, via the addiction they induce, driving them to fufill their usually one-shot roles. The Spear Unit can also have applicants, but they must be approved by the CC himself. Locations Admist the walls of Cronus, the Military has a total of two hundred bases, these bases varying between outposts, armories, stations, and lastly the minority being the Headquarters of each division and subdivision. Three headquarters are spread throughout each wall for the Subdivisions, with a singular base of operations for the primary divisions in each wall, with the Headquarters laying in the third wall, while the Military Police has it's headquarters laying in the second wall. The Spear Unit has no base of operations, though the prison system acts as their 'HQ'. Military Law also holds presidence over the walls and in courts, but these are unofficial presidings and are more or less operated by military personnel. Notes and Trivia *From the founding of Cronus, to it's present date, the Military has presided as a ruling state and a benevolent ruler. And though superseded by the Five Royal Houses, the Military has always acted as the leading force of Humanity. Category:Organizations Category:Military Category:Cronus